Snatchin'
by Intestines
Summary: Of course they're thrilled to be working for the Ministry, and working outdoors is always a plus. But they're getting sick of being with each other 24/7... A collection of short drabbles about Snatching, its merits, and its downsides.


**A/N: **This was written for MioneWazlib's _30 Words or Less Challenge_ – one hundred prompts, thirty words or less for each one! This is the first half, and it's all about our favourite Snatchers! Well, the only Snatchers we know of. It's just their Camping Adventures, it's not really very plotty. Guess I should **warn **for violence, Greyback etc.

Why not leave a review? It only takes a couple of seconds and will probably make my day! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reality Check<br>**"Ain't this swanky?" Scabior had asked just before they spent their first night in the forest. "'Ooever thought I'd be workin' for the Ministry?"

Greyback rolled his eyes.

**Absolutely Alone  
><strong>"Shh!" A twig snapped. "You 'ere that?"

"Probably just a rabbit or something."

"What d'you mean, just a rabbit or something?"

"It's nothing. Keep moving."

Scabior drew his wand.

**Prince Charming  
><strong>"Take that off, you look ridiculous."

"'Ere, I found it. Finder's keepers. I think you're just jealous you don' got one."

"What would I want with a pink scarf?"

**Virgin  
><strong>Scabior grabbed the girl's hair and forced her to look into the eyes of the man questioning her.

"Well," leered Greyback, "what have we got here?"

**Good Question  
><strong>"Look what you've done now!"

Greyback wiped the blood dribbling down his chin.

"What are we gonna do with this?" Scabior gestured helplessly at the corpse.

Greyback grunted. "Good question."

**Can you Hear Me?  
><strong>"And what house were you in there?"

"Sly-Slytherin!"

"Ha! Where's the common-room, then?" The girl spluttered, unable to tell him. Scabior leant closer. "_Can_ – _you_ – _hear_ – _me_? Where's the common-room?"

**I'm Telling  
><strong>"You're a Mudblood, are you?" cackled Scabior.

"No – I'm half-blood!"

"Mudblood!" he spat, half-mad with glee. "_I'm telling_!"

"Don't worry," Greyback reassured the boy. "They'll be glad to see you."

**Out of Control  
><strong>The girl screamed, flailing on the ground. Scabior watched, disgusted, helpless. Mudbloods deserved to die, of course, but no-one deserved that.

Silence. Greyback looked up, his eyes filled with delight.

**I Love You  
><strong>You got sick of spending twenty-four/seven together, without entertainment. Pranking was a source of fun.

"'Ere, Greyback?"

"What?"

"I think I love you."

Greyback looked appalled. Scabior hooted with laughter.

**Willingness  
><strong>"Why d'you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Y'know." Scabior waved a hand vaguely. "Eat people? Is it cuz wolves do?"

"I _am_ a wolf," grunted Greyback.

**Drunk  
><strong>"Firewhiskey!" shouted Scabior, pulling a bottle of the stuff from the unconscious Mudblood's bag.

"Ogden's?"

"It is."

"Excellent."

Unscrewing the top excitedly, Scabior took a swig.

**Disaster  
><strong>"So… d'you… like working for… V-Voldemort then?" Greyback mumbled.

There was a bang. Before Scabior's inebriated mind could comprehend the question, they found themselves surrounded by another gang of Snatchers.

**Turned Off  
><strong>"Hey, boys." Outside, Greyback held his hands up in surrender. "What's the big deal about this Taboo thing… I mean, you could just… turn it off…?"

Behind him, Scabior nodded.

**Past, Present, Future  
><strong>Wakening the next day, they would come back. Standard hangovers weren't so bad. But the memories were. Waking up after the full moon… that must be the worst hangover ever.

**Dysfunctional  
><strong>"It's your fault, you know," Scabior snarled, throwing the saucepans at Greyback's head. "We'd get more money for 'em if you didn't keep _eatin_' 'em!"

**Men  
><strong>Living alone with another man was difficult.

Scabior awoke from a dream about a beautiful woman to find Greyback cooking bacon.

"Ere, you're not a lady."

"What gave me away?"

**Behind My Back  
><strong>He stood on Greyback's bag by accident, and he was going to pretend he hadn't. But he couldn't ignore the Galleons pouring from the split seam.

"You said they didn't pay us for the last two!"

**Study Sessions  
><strong>"What's that you're doin'?"

"Reading."

"Why?"

"I'm studying up on Muggles. I want to be prepared."

"What's it called?"

"_Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_."

"Filthy."

**Cut It Out  
><strong>They weren't in the mood for talking.

_Rat_-_a_-_tat_-_tat_.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Drumming. With your wand. Stop it."

"Fine."

Silence.

Then, _bum_-_ba_-_bum_-_bum_.

"What are you doing now?"

"Drummin' with my fingers."

**Dreamt  
><strong>When Scabior was younger, he'd wanted to play Quidditch professionally. The dream was short-lived; he'd never managed to make his house team. His teachers said he'd never amount to anything.

**Memories  
><strong>"'Ere, 'member when we was at school?" Grunt. "What's that spell they taught us for makin' birds come outta your wand?"

"_Avis_. If you use it, I'll kill you."

**Finish This  
><strong>Outside the tent, Scabior squinted into the sunlight. "We need to set off."

"We will, in good time," said Greyback, kneeling by a dead rabbit. "Just let me finish this."

**Light  
><strong>The dawn was breaking. The forest was waking up. Mudbloods tried to hide in forests. That was a mistake. Scabior had a job to do, and it would get done.

**Dark  
><strong>Dark magic. Dark Arts. The Dark Mark. The Dark Lord.

Darkness was everywhere. Resisting it would be futile.

But it didn't look so dark when you were on its side.

**Rule Breaking  
><strong>"_Crucio_!"

Technically, it was still illegal, but sometimes more… proactive measures had to be taken in order to get the Mudbloods' names out.

**Holding Hands  
><strong>They were young. They were in love. They were holding hands. They were Mudbloods but they were… _human_, after all. They were terrified.

But that didn't matter.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

**Fearful  
><strong>Scabior sometimes found having to live with the world's most savage werewolf slightly disturbing.

He kept giving Greyback things to eat, and panicked when he heard his stomach grumble.

**Honour  
><strong>Scabior slept. His arm dangled from his hammock, exposing the Dark Mark. Greyback hated that. He was a _good_ Death Eater; Scabior was too cowardly to look into You-Know-Who's eyes.

**Transportation  
><strong>"Bloody 'ell. My feet are killin' me," Scabior groaned. "Don't you think we'd be better off if we 'ad broomsticks or something?"

"No. You fly like you've got haemorrhoids."

**Going in Circles  
><strong>"This tree looks familiar…"

"It's not."

"'Ow'd you know?"

"I can smell it."

"'Ow? Is it your time of the month?"

"Haven't you been keeping track?" smirked Greyback. Scabior grimaced.

**Psychotic  
><strong>Scabior didn't believe there was much difference between Greyback the man and Greyback-wolf, Wolfsbane or no Wolfsbane. He refused to have the animal in the tent.

It prowled outside, howling.

**Fake  
><strong>Scabior kept talking about his lover, who was waiting for him to return. He'd manage to turn every conversation to her: her beauty, her wit… Greyback didn't believe she existed.

**Amazing  
><strong>"_Expecor patrono… expeted patrol… expected_… 'Ow does anyone do this?"

"I've no idea. Just give up."

Scabior dropped his wand to his side. "Wish I could… bloody amazin', that spell."

**Tattered Edges  
><strong>A cold gust of air woke Scabior that night. The tent canvas had been torn by the werewolf's claws.

He knelt by the tattered edge. "_Reparo_."

**Hero  
><strong>He championed the werewolves.

They deserved blood, and he'd get it for them.

To hell with _Voldemort_.

To hell with wizards.

He'd lead them to battle.

He was a hero.

**In Love  
><strong>"Ever been in love?" Scabior asked one night. Greyback sat silently on his bed. "You 'ave, 'aven't you?" teased Scabior.

"No," said Greyback, "I haven't." But he didn't look up.

**Let Me Out  
><strong>One of the gang of Snatchers became disillusioned with the whole thing. They woke up one morning and he was gone.

The next they heard, Voldemort had killed him.

**Sickness  
><strong>Greyback was behind a tree, vomiting. His last meal had been repeating on him. The human stomach wasn't made for raw meat.

**Rainbow  
><strong>"Ah, look at that!" Scabior stared into the sky with a stupid grin on his face. "It's a rainbow!"

It made a nice change from the doom and gloom.

**Dead Tired  
><strong>Scabior lay awake, staring at the roof of the tent. It wasn't the weight of his crimes or the guilt that kept him from falling asleep: it was Greyback's _snoring_.

**Wish Upon a Star  
><strong>Scabior gave up on sleep. He went outside. He could see his breath in the chilly air. The stars twinkled. It reminded him of childhood.

"Make a wish," he mumbled.

**Cheating  
><strong>Wizard's chess was difficult with Scabior. He kept telling the pieces to move when Greyback wasn't paying attention.

**Lurking  
><strong>They spent one night on the outskirts. Evening fell. A group of kids trooped past, unaware of what was upwind of them.

Greyback breathed in their scent. His stomach growled.

**Sunset  
><strong>Greyback loved sunsets. They beautiful, they truly were. There was something about them that made his heart soar.

Perhaps it was because he knew the night was coming.

**Delusional  
><strong>"When You-Know-'Oo comes to power," said Scabior, fiddling lazily with his wand, "d'you think 'e'll promote me to Minister for Magic?"

**Damsel in Distress  
><strong>They were hunting again. Found a little Mudblood lurking in a cave near a river. Wouldn't give her name. She screamed when Greyback bit her. Greyback liked that.

**Never Too Late  
><strong>"Your 'ole family are blood-traitors, lad, are you any different?"

"No – I – please, don't – don't hurt me…"

"Come an' join the Dark side, laddie, 'snever too late!"

**To Save a Life  
><strong>"What a treat," said Greyback softly. He leant closer, sniffing her neck, her hair. The girl whimpered.

Scabior swallowed. "Wait, Greyback. Don't 'urt—We can take 'er to the Ministry."

**With All My Heart  
><strong>"_Gorgeous_!" Scabior pulled a beautiful rosewood wand from the Mudblood's bag.

Greyback looked up. "You want that?"

"With all my 'eart." The Mudblood _knew_ he had no right to it.

**Help Me  
><strong>"Help me! _Help_!"

The boy was alone. They'd backed him up against a tree but he'd made a break for it.

He'd run.

They couldn't let him escape.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"


End file.
